heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreaming
coding is by me DON'T. TOUCH. CAUTION: DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TOMBOYS, CATS, CHRISTIANS OR PASTEL COLORS! further notice: do not proceed if you hate loki, marvel, star wars, or cats. dreaming. will. murder. you. DREAMING IS MY MAIN DRAGONSONA! TALONS. OFF. Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be '' ''But baby I been, I been praying hard Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars. ''Description'' "Well... for starts, I'm Dreaming, I'm really weird and awkward, I like cats, I sneeze when I see bright lights, and I hate ketchup. Anything else you need to know??" '-Dreaming' '"Heh heh heh shameless advertising of my colors... oop, there we go again. WHY ARE MY STRIPES SOMETIMES ORANGE AND SOMETIMES YELLOW. SO FREAKY. But cool. Mostly cool. Yay?" -Dreaming''' Dreaming is an interesting dragon indeed. She is a RainWing/IceWing/SeaWing tribrid. Her lean, lanky body has the form of a RainWing, but her sharp edges and shimmering spines betray her IceWing side. She has blue SeaWing glowscales trailing down her purple-gray underbelly, and she also has them going down her neck. Dreaming's main scales are a dark purple, scattered with orange and yellow stripes and dots here and there. Dreaming's eyes are a greenish-brown. She has three glowscales beside each eye. Her forehead is yellow, and the undersides of her eyes are orange. Dreaming can somewhat change colors, which causes her underbelly to sometimes be gray and sometimes be a light violet shade, depending on her mood. Dreaming has light pink RainWing frills beside each ear, and she has pink SeaWing meshing between her spines halfway down her tail. She has a dense clustering of silver IceWing spines around her ears and neck, but they thin out going down her back. Dreaming usually wears gray or blue denim jackets with cat T-shirts underneath. She also wears black jeans and flip-flops. Personality "Ignore me. I'm talking to myself." -Dreaming I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find Dreaming is a sweet, spunky, anxious little bundle of weirdness. She is also an ambivert. Dreaming struggles with anxiety, but she tries to hide it as best as she can. When she is not feeling anxious, Dreaming is a mischievous, caring, awkward dragon. She cares deeply for other dragons, and she hates seeing others get hurt, but she will not hesitate to defend herself or her beliefs. She can get annoyed by other dragons sometimes, and then she will get kind of snappish. She is a Christian, and she is extremely proud of it, but she will try not to judge other dragons for who they are. Dreaming is very sensitive, and she doesn't handle getting in fights very well. She can hold up for a long time in an argument, but only if it is for a good cause. She doesn't cry very often, but she may if a close friend hurts her. Dreaming is very tough when it comes to getting hurt physically, though. She could crash into a brick wall and still come up okay. She is very persistent, and she won't stop for anything. (Well, almost anything). Dreaming is very in tune to what is going on around and inside of her. She can panic at the slightest thing. (My back hurts! OH NO I'M DYING!) She is very dramatic about things like that. Dreaming is also very silly. She loves to make other dragons laugh, and it really isn't hard to laugh at some of the things she does. The old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold We're just doing what we're told Likes Dreaming likes seashells, swimming and flying. She an animal lover. She especially loves cats, wolves, owls and hummingbirds. She really doesn't like dogs (ew they're too sloppy) she says. (And jumpy) but she still thinks they're cute. Dreaming also likes snakes, jumping spiders, turtles and frogs. She hates monkeys though. Dreaming loves to read, write, draw and hum to music. Her favorite type of music is orchestra, but she also likes techno or pop. She listens to some Christian artists too, like Lauren Daigle and Britt Nichole. Dreaming loves art. She loves to splatter paint on paper and herself. The outside of her house is littered in chalk drawings. She considers herself a fairly good artist. She loves to draw animals and other dragons most of all. Dreaming, if she's not outside hanging out with her neighbors, likes to lounge around inside and watch TV. She loves watching Star Wars, Marvel and HTTYD. She especially loves the Thor movies because she thinks that Loki is devastatingly handsome. (She hates Thor, though). If she could compare herself to any movie character, she would be MCU'S Peter Parker. ("I'm weird and awkward and adorkable") she says. And I, I feel something so right But doing the wrong thing And I, I feel something so wrong But doing the right thing Dislikes "I. HATE. MONKEYS." -Dreaming Dreaming hates the heat. Being mostly IceWing and SeaWing, she can't stand the clingy feeling of heat creeping through her scales. Even though she has some RainWing in her, the thought of being in a humid jungle makes her cringe. Dreaming usually doesn't dislike animals, but she certainly is disgusted by monkeys and apes. She says that they're 'uncivilized, disgusting and smelly.' She also strongly dislikes ants, giraffes and elephants. I could lie, could lie, could lie Everything that kills me... Makes me feel alive. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:DreamingWolf1's Stuff Category:Coded pages